Pseudo Bonds Beelzebub べるぜバブ
by Kapil358
Summary: How the fake bonds between Hilda and Oga grow as they become a real family.
1. Chapter 1 Breakfast Kiss

**Pseudo Bonds Beelzebub-****べるぜバブ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub Ryuhei Tamura does!**

**Third Person POV**

Once upon a time, Oga used to be a bad ass that at Ishiyama High kicked ass left and right. He even planted trees in the walls and on the ground for the sake of the environment but that all changed when he got a family. This was all the fault of the demon prince Beelzebub and his demon nurse-mom Hilda. It does not mean that his life took a complete 180 and he became a dad. However, now he had two people that were his weakness and he had to protect them no matter what but that is not how the story started.

**Oga's POV**

*Alarm* *Alarm* -Not sure how to describe the sound-

I put a pillow to my ears hoping the alarm would die down and I would get ten more minutes of sleep to make up for the hour that Beel cried during the night. As the alarm died down another horrendous sound started ringing in my ears.

"WAKE UP YOU GUTTER TRASH, ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL" Hilda shouted in ears while trying to shake me awake with her foot.

Still in my dream world, I grabbed the foot and pulled and as she fell on top of me, I held her in my arms and said something that changed my life forever.

**Hilda's POV**

It was 6 am and I had finished doing the morning chores and had made breakfast for both the master and his pig of contractor since that was my job in the Oga household. I went up the stairs to his room and saw that the alarm had gone off but this sewer-rat was still fast asleep. I put my foot on his abdomen because no amount of soap could take his bacteria off my hands and leaned close to his ears and screamed on top off my lungs while violently shaking him.

Suddenly he grabbed my foot pulled it down and with the other hand; he held my waist ever so gently and whispered in my ears "Five more minutes' honey."

For what seemed an eternity I did not reply my heart started beating like it was pumping blood for the last mile of a marathon my face was flushed if Oga could see it would probably be a shade away from the color of a strawberry.

Not being in my element, I replied "T-t-tt-tatsumi please wakeup its time for breakfast" and with these words my life changed forever.

**Oga's POV**

After I had uttered the dreaded words "Five more minutes' honey", I felt a wait a weight on top of me that woke me up.

I was holding Hilda! I WAS HOLDING HILDA! I WAS HOLDING HILDA LIKE A LOVER AND I JUST CALLED HER HONEY! As my brain was working on how Hilda would kill me for this, I saw her face turn the darkest shade of red. I had to try my hardest not to squeeze any harder and the sight of the bitch Hilda who showed no emotion turn into a tomato on the words honey. Then after what seemed the happiest moment of a family from an outside perspective I heard the faintest of replies, it was a dream of a lifetime I had gotten the stoic Hilda to turn into the amnesiac Hilda.

As soon as Hilda said its time for breakfast, I could not hold myself anymore and I said "Itadakimasu" and plunged for her lips.

After Salamander had taken away her memories and she could not remember anything, I felt a pang in my heart that Hilda was gone. That she did not remember the most important people in her life. Since that day I have been, having dreams that Hilda, Beel and I were family we finished all business with the Behemoth Pillar Squad and lived a happy life together. I did not want Hilda to change I wanted her to stay the same cold, distant, demanding and the reason was because it was the Hilda I found comfortable.

However, I could not hold the urge to make sure she knew she was mine. I always reminded her that she Beel's mom and she reminded me that I was the best father for Beel. This was however, the extent of our relationship, I wanted things to move forward, and they did.

**Hilda's POV**

I knew Oga cared for me that he would do anything to make sure that Beel had his mother but I thought that was because he needed me for Beel. I could not remember the events of what happened when my memories were erased but Lamia, Creepichi and even Yolda told me what happened that night when Oga saved me. They also filled me in details about what happened for the days that followed.

I had to ask them all since Oga never told me what happened no matter how much I persuaded he ever said was "All that matters is that you are here now." These words would make my heart flutter but I decided not to show any emotions since I was to be the master's wet nurse and nothing else.

That was until he said "Itadakimasu" and crushed his lips against mine. I was in a daze and then I closed my eyes and accepted the kiss.

**Oga's POV**

HOLY CRAP SHE IS KISSING ME BACK! SHE IS KISSING ME BACK! Then I put my tongue in her mouth and she accepted. It was a battle for dominance and neither of us gave up since we both wanted to be the dominant one. For what seemed an eternity, we kept kissing back and forth my arms wrapped around her waist holding her in place thinking that if I let go she will run away. Her hands were in hair she continued to play with it as if it was a new toy.

I was in heaven but I needed air and right on queue, I heard a squeal "ABA DABUH!" and Beel was bobbing up and down as though he saw the best image in the world. Then looking at Beel and Hilda I said "Good morning Beel and good morning beautiful" with the biggest smirk on my face.

**~Chapter 1 end~**

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT! I KNOW I AM SHOWING OGA A LITTLE FLUFFIER THAN HE IS THAN IN THE MANGA BUT IT IS NECESSARY TO MAKE THIS INTO A ROMANCE!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Lambada

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Beelzebub! I asked the devil if he would just give it to me in exchange for my soul, but he said no because I would ruin the actual story.**

**Chapter 2 (The Lambada)**

**Hilda's POV**

I was on cloud nine as Oga was kissing me, we were battling for supremacy in each other's mouths with our tongues, but neither gave up. We kept kissing and kissing as if there was no tomorrow and that the world outside was non-existent. That was until my master who was supposed to be the top priority in my life squealed with delight seeing his two parents kiss. I was panting, gasping for air my pale cheeks were red as lava and as if nothing happened between us Oga looked at the master and me and casually said good morning to the master and me. My heart started to flutter because Oga never called me beautiful.

To keep appearances I kicked Oga off the bed and said, "Sewer-rat what were you doing infecting me with your germs. Now I will have to spend all day brushing my mouth."

**Oga's POV**

Hilda suddenly pushed me and screamed at me about me infecting her mouth. I just looked at her with a smirk and a glance in my eyes that echoed 'you kissed me back'. I just grabbed a towel and while making my way to the bath I calmly said, "Anniversary Present Bitch!"

Then to see stoic Hilda turn red once more I asked her if she would join the bath with me. Her reply was how we started to become a true family.

**Hilda's POV**

Oga was calm, even after kissing me the only evidence of our contact was that I was red and gasping and panting while holding the master. Then after grabbing a towel, he told me the kiss was an anniversary present. I had forgotten that it was one year ago that the master chose his parent and I had been proclaimed his wife. I was shocked that the bastard had remembered this. We do not usually give emphasis to dates in the demon world since one demon could live for centuries unlike the humans. However, it frustrated me that the human scum had remembered something significant in the master's life while I had completely forgotten.

I pondered whether living in the human world had made me soft and if I started to become lazier towards my one true role as the wet nurse and had become Hilda the wife, daughter, mom, and friend. This thought bugged me until I asked myself what to do then an idea popped in my mind.

'Take the master back with you for two decades' and as if it were the answer to all problems I jumped up and screamed, "Yes let's do it!"

**Oga's POV**

'HOLY CRAP SHE SAID YES! THE DEVIL WOMAN SAID YES TO TAKING A BATH TOGETHER' my head was now hurting because of the unusual concept of Hilda agreeing with me on something. Then I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with Beel. There were hints of amazement on her face as I pulled her towards the bathroom. Then to confirm I asked her again "Do you want to join me?" Suddenly she pulled out her parasol to kill and I hesitantly stated that as if to remind her that while we were in the room she has said okay let's do this. A look of terror came across her face and her black aura started to fill the space behind her. She wanted to kill me.

**Hilda's POV**

The nerve of this pig pulling me by my hand with him all the while the master rode his back dragging us towards the bathroom and then asking whether I was still joining him. Then he claimed that when he asked the same question in the room and I had said, "Yes let's do it!" A switch in my mind turned on; right now, I wanted to kill him for turning my solution into more problems. I would have killed him if it weren't for the fact that he was the master's contractor and Oga's death would have meant an eternity of the master crying. So, in my meanest tone since Jabberwock kidnapped me I claimed, "I was thinking of something else! I was not paying attention to your damn question and if you touch me again I will kill you."

Then I heard one of the only voices I could never object shouting "Aba Dabu! Dabuh Ba da ada dah!" I was going to protest when suddenly Oga grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the bath.

**Oga's POV**

I thought I was going to die when Hilda glared at me telling me that if I were to touch her I would die. The reason being that I wanted to provoke her a little more. Hilda only changed her expression twice and that was when she was happy to see Beel and when she was angry. Since I knew she would never really smile directly at me, I tried my hardest to get her angry towards me. I am not a masochist but even a sixteen-year-old delinquent wants a girl to pay attention to him. I was making a mental bucket list of people's asses I kicked and hoping that I am saved when Beel started squealing at Hilda to get in the bath with us. Before Hilda even has a chance to voice her opinion, I pull her in and slam the door shut.

The jolt was too strong and I started to fall over but I did not intend to let go. I knew the second I released her hand that I would not only fall onto the ground but would be the recipient of immeasurable pain both mental and physical. I decided the best thing to do was land on top of Hilda since Beel was on my back and had not intended to let go. So, while falling I grabbed onto Hilda's waist and turned and as if we were dancing she followed my lead.

**Hilda's POV**

When we were falling I saw the master's eyes glowing with anticipation and in wait of what was about to happen. I feared that the master's still delicate head would crush against the marble under our weight. As if he were reading my mind, Oga grabbed me and started to turn so that I would fall onto the floor while he would land on top. He was gentle yet with a firm grip, he held my waist and placed his second hand around my head.

It felt like a scene from one of my afternoon soaps, it was romantic, idiotic and each second felt like an eternity while I stared into Oga's eyes. I might be a stoic demon wet-nurse but even in hell we know the concept of love, and marriage. My parents had tried many times to get me married and my only condition was that he had to beat me in a duel.

Most people consider wet-nurses weak, and most are. If it were my safety or the master's safety, I would choose the master but if it is about my pride, I become a monster worse that Behemoth's entire Pillar Squad. That was the only reason I never loved or married because I knew that the person would put themselves ahead of the masters' life. That is everyone except the man that currently held me as if I were a china doll that would shatter on impact with the ground.

When I finally touched the ground, air suddenly escaped my lungs and I braced myself for Oga's weight to follow from above but it never came. Oga had his hands around me, but he decided to fall on his knees rather than on top of me. Then I decided that it was time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**End of chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Tease-hanger question is; time for what? What will Hilda do? Please tell me what is to come in the comments sections. and if you get it right, I shall mention your pen name at the end of chapter 3. Again thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Score is Tied

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Beelzebub! I wrote to the publishers and they said that not even Himekawa's money could help me own it ;( …**

**Chapter 3 (The Score is Tied) **

**Oga's POV**

I was looking Hilda directly in the eyes and she was looking back. Neither decided to break eye contact and it felt like I was in a slow motion movie. As I was looking into her eyes, it felt like it would be okay to jump into abyss with her by my side. When she fell, I saw her close her eyes in pain as air rushed out of her mouth into my face and as if my heart would break to see her in more pain, I decided to slam my legs into the ground beside hers. She was bracing for impact ready to receive a blow from my weight; however, I had promised Beel that she would never get hurt again and a man keeps his word.

She looked at me with keen eyes, a pair of emerald green eyes that would make angels willingly jump into hell. She was a stoic, bitchy wet-nurse but she was beautiful. Every single person who thought we were married said that I was lucky to have her. Initially I just thought of her as a disposable demon woman who made my life miserable but after she was taken by Behemoth's Pillar Squad to be Yolda's replacement I knew I had to protect her even if she said she did not need it. She and Beel made me a stronger person so that I could protect them, I would never tell her that because she would just say something like a golden piece of shit is still shit no matter how much it shines. Then the most unexpected thing in the universe happened to me. No amount of research, brainpower, or even enlightenment could explain what happened.

**Hilda's POV**

I had decided that Oga had taken enough of the lead. The nerve of this illiterate delinquent bastard not only did he steal my first kiss but then dragged me into a bath with him. I had had enough of this scum making me feel like a lovesick girl. I decided it was time to kick his ass in his own game. It had to be a game because there was no dimension in this universe in which Oga would willingly chase me. Not that I wanted to be chased by the sewer-rat but to toy with my feelings of gratitude for rescuing me and taking advantage of me I had to make sure he would never dare play the same prank again. I reached around his neck and started kissing him. I would be lying if I said I did not want to keep kissing him but my pride was on the line and he had awoken the worst lioness. I reached around, grabbed the master, and pulled him in between us with one hand. Then I pushed hard enough so that I was on top. Before Oga could hold my waist I got up and said, "The score is tied now, a kiss and push to the floor, here take a bath with the master I already had mine. Maybe you should try your luck again tomorrow. I will be waiting in the kitchen hurry up before the breakfast gets cold or you start running late that master cannot eat." "Do you understand you scumbag?" I asked in a demeaning voice.

**Oga's POV**

She is back! Yes, she is back to her old stoic, bitchy self now. She is like a complete tsundere taking care of me by taking care of Beel. I hope she would start calling him Beelzy or Beel rather than master but that is for a later time. After asking me if I understood, she gave me a hand to help me up the floor not because she wanted to but because I stuck mine out. I wondered whether she remembered what she had said about getting an infection from me. Not to ruin the mood I said, "Okay I understand! See you in the kitchen bitch." I probably took the slowest shower just to frustrate Hilda. After about twenty minutes I got out and looked at the clock, I had fifteen minutes before first period and it took me ten minutes to get to school. I saw my breakfast; it looked edible, not burnt, and definitely not demonic. I knew if I ate, I would be late, but I decided to eat the first properly cooked food that was prepared by Hilda. I handed Beel over to her kissed her cheek in front of my now present family and said, "Thanks for the food love, it looks delicious."

After the bathroom situation I needed to get back in the drivers position because I knew if Hilda had the control of what little relationship we had we would get nowhere. I wanted to make Hilda to blush in front of my family once to show them that Hilda truly was my wife and even with a kid I made her feel special. It is not about an actual marriage or even forming a relationship what I am doing is clearly telling this woman that no matter who takes her from me I will bring her back. After she was actually taken, I felt weak that I could not protect her... but twice was my limit. Even though I knew Himekawa's kidnapping was staged by Hilda, I knew that there was no way I could ever let her go again and keeping this in the spirit of the competition, I whispered in her ear.

**Hilda's POV**

The gutter trash telling me he will see me in the kitchen soon what is he doing taking so long. It has been ten minutes since I left them upstairs, when will he come out. I even had to cook the pig of a man a Japanese breakfast because Mrs. Oga or as I call her mom demanded me to do so. She may be a woman but she runs this house and everyone knows it. She is not forceful or harsh but her gentleness is deadly. She would smile at you with expecting eyes that even the demon lord himself might yield. After another five minutes had passed, I started to check the temperature of the master's milk. I wish I could call him by name but I cannot. No matter how much Oga or I insist I am his mother I am not, I am only a nanny that could be replaced if so desired. This may not be the case for the master and Oga but that was the truth. The milk was almost ready to drink so I put it down. I decided enough was enough and was about to go up the stairs to call the gutter trash again.

Then he came down the stairs in his uniform, which was as messy as always. He looked at the breakfast and it was like a child looking at a new toy. I knew Oga would never complicate things in front of his family so I was relaxed that I was safe now. Oga walked over, handed the master to me, and kissed me on cheek. I started to form a slight blush that turned into a tomato red when he whispered in my ear, "its three-one now", and he gave me another kiss on the cheek this time closer to my lips, and moved towards his breakfast. His whole family had expressions of happiness on their faces while I stood there in a daze wondering what had just happened. I snapped out of it when he stood next to his chair and asked if I was going to join him to feed master or not. I quickly moved to the table avoiding eye contact with anyone. Oga pulled the chair for me and after I sat down, he handed me master's milk. When the master had finished drinking his milk, Oga asked me if I could grab his bag from his room. I handed over the master and made my way to the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**End of Chapter 3**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What is to come of this new development? Did the story develop properly? Ending was not too revealing this time so let me know how you liked it. Thanks for reading!**

**Also as promised the readers who got it right were:**

**alluka-chan & Frayner**

** my good friend that might happen later on!**


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise, Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Beelzebub! I found a genie that said it would be easier to help me understand women than to hand over the rights for Beelzebub!**

**Chapter 4 (Surprise, Surprise!) **

**Oga's POV**

Hilda's food was delicious! It is not that she sucks at cooking but my tongue is not used to the demon world taste and it just tastes like very spicy charcoal. It probably is a very nice dish for those demons because she is a nanny and she has to know how to cook. When she had finished feeding Beel, I asked her to grab my bag from my room. I thought she would protest but she did not. She handed me Beel and headed towards my room.

Once she was far away, I looked at my family and said, "Before you ask questions let me explain. Today is the anniversary of when she moved in. I am not going to school until lunch when she is going to come with my bento and Beel's milk. I need money for a present I have worked part-time and made a good amount I am twenty-five thousand yen short. Before you ask, it is a ring. I worked as a bodyguard for a rich man and he paid me a lot. I just need the twenty-five thousand. Misaki you will make sure that when Hilda returns home after lunchtime she stays out of the house until eight. Also, when she comes home she is wearing a dress. Mom your job is to cook a romantic meal for two I do not care about nationality. Dad your job is to decorate the living room and get mom out of the house by 7:30. If you have any questions text me this is a surprise for Hilda. Now shut up and keep eating."

I got up and put my plates in the sink and Hilda came down the stairs. She handed me my bag without a word, she was back to her stoic self again. I wonder what had happened in my room. Did I leave a catalog of the ring on the table? What made her quickly turn back? I kept my guard up to make sure it was not a ploy to kiss me. It did not look like she was planning anything; there were no emotions, not even a hint of what she was thinking. She had her perfect poker face. Did she hear me talking to my family what happened? This thought kept bugging me but I decided not to act on it, took my bag for her, and started to leave for school. I opened the door and Beel started shouting towards Hilda, "Aba dabuh! Dabuh ba da ada dha!" I could not help smirking at the clever little brat.

**Hilda's POV**

I went up the stairs and I started to hear voices coming from downstairs. Then I realized all the chatter belonged to one voice it was Tatsumi's voice. I could not make out what he was saying from upstairs so I decided to look for his bag. This sewer-rat did not have a large room but he just carelessly threw his book bag anywhere and finding it among his stuff was no easy challenge. I finally found it and realized that the bastard had asked me to do a chore and I did it without any protests or oppositions. I wanted to rip his bag into thousands of pieces but I knew that would not help me in any way. I opened the door and started walking downstairs when I heard Oga say, "Now shut up, and keep eating."

I started wondering if he was embarrassed to kiss me in front of the family or to explain his sudden romantic interests in me. I decided to play it stoic as if nothing had happened. I walked towards him while he was putting his plates in the sink. He just looked at me in wonder of what happened and why I was suddenly cold again. The only reason I did this was to get him to lower his guard but it seemed to back fire. Tch! Damn I cannot even the score I thought for a second then another second later I realized that I wanted to kiss Oga. I was so happy that he had started to walk towards the door looking away from my face, which was red again.

Then I heard the master's voice saying, "Mom hurry and come over here! Mom come on I want a good-bye kiss!" Well at least that is the translation of what he was saying. I could not help but smile. He called me mom and asked for a kiss. Like there was no tomorrow I rushed towards the door ignoring the Oga family, Oga handed the master to me, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. While I was handing the master back to Oga I saw, Aoi Kunieda standing near our house behind a telephone post. I hated that woman because she was in fact strong enough to become the master's mother. In actuality, she would be the perfect human mother but I despised her for that. It hurt me that there was a replacement for me and that if Oga went to her master would follow. I had to make sure she knew that Oga was going nowhere. So instead of handing the master over I asked him to come closer with my finger. When he came, closer I tip toed and place master on his back.

**Oga's POV**

She came rushing towards the door as if there were no tomorrow and happily gave Beel a big smooch on his cheek. I was so happy to see her smile when Beel had asked for a kiss but I knew better than to show her that. After she had kissed Beel she suddenly got a frown on her face, she was looking at somebody. I had an inclination to who it might be. It was Creepichi or it was Aoi, the two people who made Hilda frown. My hunch was confirmed when she beckoned me forward and tip toes to place Beel on my back. She kissed my cheek and whispered, "I have the lead now you trash." Then she gave me a peck on my lips and said, "Good day honey I will see you at lunch." She spoke loudly to make sure the person who made her frown heard. Without turning I said, "Kunieda go ahead of me I will see you in class, and you I will see your beautiful face at lunch. I love you" I leaned closer and said, "my bitch." Then I heard Fruichi scream. Without waiting for a reply, I turned around and started to chase Fruichi.

**Fruichi's POV**

I saw Oga and Hilda all lovey-dovey then Oga said, "I love you." NOOOOOOO! The bastard already had The Queen whom I spotted spying on them. I started to run but Oga caught up and stopped me. "You bastard what did you do to my pure Hilda; you two were all lovey-dovey saying I love you and what not." Oga just blinked then the densest man in the universe made the most logical comment. I did not comprehend what was going on and I tried to run to avoid the truth.

**Oga's POV**

Damn this Fruichi he always asks stupid questions but when he asked me why we were, lovey-dovey I could not tell him that I was trying to enforce a relationship with her on our anniversary. I said, "We had to stay together until Beel is old enough to rule hell so why not." Then Fruichi tried to run I just grabbed him and said, "If you don't want your face to get ruined call Alaindelon here now!" Fruichi looked at me with a why expression but I ignored him and said, "Call him now or I will make sure even your mom could not recognize you!" Then before Fruichi could even speak, the old man appeared. I told him to drop Fruichi at the school and come back to me or else Fruichi would get his face remodeled no matter which dimension he was in. The old man split in two and disappeared.

Moments later he was back in front of me, I told him to take me to the river where he met me. When Beel and I arrived I punched him as hard as I could, "That was for dumping this demon baby on me a year ago." After which I gave him a man hug saying, "This is for the same reason." He looked at as if in a daze, I told him, "Well the punch was because I was pissed that I had to take care of a demon baby that could shock me like there was no tomorrow and the hug was for helping me find my true strength. Now enough of the confused look hurry and take me to the Demon King." We teleported to right outside of the king's chamber and it was time to burn hell.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 4**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thanks for reading one and all! Again please leave comments and criticisms about the story. Hope everyone is having as much fun reading as I am having imagining this story.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Challenge

**Chapter 5 (The Challenge)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub or else Hilda and Oga would have kissed by now!**

**AN: It took a long time to write this because for the first time the entire chapter is Oga's POV. Plus I had finals and I did not want this to be a cheesy Oga says Hilda is mine Demon Lord says okay! Thanks to all my readers, we reached 1700 views I am so happy****! Please enjoy the chapter the next one will be up soon too!**

**Oga's POV**

I jumped into hell on my own resolve to make Hilda mine. I did not know whether or not if Hilda also wanted this, however, if I had even one chance I had to make sure to cover all possibilities. These included getting Hilda officially promoted from maid-servant/nanny to mom and getting the demon king's okay. It was probably the first time I had felt something for a woman, but she was literally from hell. I just knew demon or not I had to protect her no matter what the circumstance. For all her bitchiness and stoic expressions, Hilda is still weak whenever she felt Beel was endangered. Her smile, soft glowing eyes, and never-ending loyalty were for the kid. I would never admit to her but I wanted her to smile at me and take care of me time to time. Even though we fight every day, it is a way of us showing each other that everything is the same and we are okay. I did not want everything to be lovey-dovey but I could not hold my urges to kiss her when she flew onto the balcony with Beel and my lunch. I wanted to hold her when Misaki kicked her out of her room into mine at night. Of course, I had some fantasies about Hilda but she would never find them out because our relationship was like that of an old couples. We were comfortable together. We would click like clockwork when taking care of Beel each of us moving synchronously as if we had been doing this for eternity rather than a few months. Somewhere inside me, I wanted me and Hilda to be together with Beel for eternity. To make that happen I had to make sure that this meeting in hell would go without a hitch.

As I was reminiscing in the possibilities of Hilda and me being together Alaindelon started to split open. Alaindelon popped open and dropped me right outside the Demon King's room. I told him to get me back to the human world 15 minutes before lunch. I kicked the door open and saw the Demon Lord playing Rock Band® hell version. Even though I had my resolve, I did not want to piss off Hilda's boss and Beel's dad. I knew if I messed up I would make the world end faster because that is what Creepichi had told me would happen.

**-Flashback- **

I knew I had to go to hell and get the damn Demon King's approval or else Hilda would never agree to the marriage. I also knew that the damn demons had a child like mind where they could do things like kill of people on a whim. The most child-like of all the demon's was the demon king Beelzebub III aka Beel's dad. The damn fool would push all responsibility away to play games any day. To make sure the world did not end because of how I phrased myself in front of the devil I looked at Fruichi and said, "Oi Creepichi! I need your help on something. If you dare laugh, scream or make an underhanded comment I will make sure to plant you into the ground."

I saw Fruichi's expression change and to make sure he did not take my warning lightly I punched him and said, "I will hurt you! Understand!" While in pain, eyeing me with an expression of suspicion Fruichi asked me what I wanted advice on. I hesitated knowing what Fruichi was like, a creep. I knew him since he was 10 years old and he was the best person for this sort of advice. So, I told him how Hilda and I kissed and how things are slowly moving forward between us. I told him that I had decided officially propose to Hilda tonight.

Fruichi just listened with a deadpan expression, which clearly said, "I did not know Oga could be a romantic." I raised my fist ready to punch him into oblivion and sensing my anger Fruichi quickly said if I hit him, he wouldn't give me advice. So I lowered my fist in defeat and looked at him hoping something good would come out of this. Fruichi was in deep thought for a moment or two and then suddenly as if a panic light bulb went off in his head Fruichi said that humanity was riding on my shoulders.

"Humanity is riding on my shoulders?" I did not understand what Creepichi was talking about so I just looked at him with a confused stare hoping he would elaborate. Then he explained, "Oga, you have to show the demon king that you are man enough to make Hilda your wife without causing him to throw a tantrum. If he gets pissed, he might just destroy the world. This means you are humanity's representative but you have to prove that you are strong enough to be Beel's dad and Hilda's husband. The best option is to choose a video game you are good at and almost win that is stay in the lead until the end. This way the Demon Lord will seem like a genius and you will not lose face since you would have kept the Demon Lord on his toes."

That was the plan until I burst into the Demon Lord's private chambers, which looked more like an arcade museum rather than that of a ruler of hell. Holy crap, I thought I just stepped into a gamers' Mecca. The sight was the most beautiful thing for any gamer in the world. It looked like he had every imaginable game console, their games and even arcade games. Damn that Fruichi was going to get his ass kicked as soon as I got back. This was the Demon Lord's man cave and I had just barged in without even thinking. The Demon Lord jumped a little at the sudden sound of an intrusion that made him miss a few beats of the drum on his so far perfect score. The demon lord paused the game and without turning but emitting a dark aura asked, "Who do I have the displeasure of burning for ruining my game?"

Keeping my composure I said, "Hey old man you are getting rusty. I thought I would have Beel visit you today because you and I need to talk. It's really important almost as crucial as those eight notes you just missed." Without turning the Demon Lord continued, "Oh! It's my son and the best human contractor hell has seen in a while, so what do you want to talk about you runt!" Tch! This bastard is pissing me off now. Who is he calling a runt?

I wanted to punch his face off but I kept my cool because I needed his blessings so I said, "Well I do not expect great things from a sack of bone dust but I need to get Hilda officially recognized as Beel's foster mother until his mother comes back or he wants someone else." The Demon Lord finally looked towards me and asked "Why?" it is a simple question but I did not want to answer but I had to so I told him, "I want to marry her." There was a silence for a moment no reactions just complete silence.

Then the Demon Lord turned towards his game and said, "Beat me in a game of your choice and your wish is granted! However, if you are to lose then you, Hilda and Beelzebub will be separated from each other forever. I will make sure that you never find each no matter however hard and wherever you look. Do you accept?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 5**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hilda:** Did it just on a cliffhanger?

**Beel:** Dah!

**Oga:** I am gonna go punch the bastard!

**Hilda:** No! Sewer rat I want to read the next chapter.

**Author:** I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Until next time

P.S. Happy Mother's Day!


	6. Chapter 6 Hilda's Day 1

**Chapter 6 Hilda's Day Part 1**

**Disclaimer: Only this story is mine but I hope sensei gets an idea about what fans want Hilda and Oga to be.**

**Hilda's POV**

What the hell -excuse my language master- just happened today? I had studied and worked years to make sure that I think of nothing but my master and now I was pursuing a romantic relationship with a man. This man was regarded as my husband in the human world and his real title was human contractor to Kaiseur Emperena Beelzebub IV. He pushed logic past even the comprehension of what was possible. Today I was Hilda, a devil-woman who had thought she was being toyed with. When Oga looks into my eyes, I feel all of eternity could stop just at that moment. I was kissed, I kissed, then for the first time a man another than my master (Beel) told me he loved me. The words just kept repeating in my head like a lag in Oga's game and I felt happy and sad at the same time.

What was Oga doing to me? Why is he pestering me into a relationship that I wanted with him? Is it that much fun to tear up a demon's heart into million pieces? I was so frustrated that I could have made Japan disappear from this world. The bastard was toying with a woman's heart just because his image appearing every time I was scared at night. I have had been having nightmares about Jabberwock kidnapping me and Oga never showing up to save me. Whenever I see Salamander's flame in my dreams I wake up drenched in sweat. I think Misaki knows about this since we share a room but she never ever said anything. At least I hope she does not know because every time the flames devour me I scream "TATSUMI HELP ME!" I have yet to let anyone know about this but I wish I slept in his room to put my heart at ease.

Oga had just left chasing Fruichi after declaring that he loved me. I was startled by this because I kept thinking he was playing with me until he said those words. The shock on my rather serious face was obvious. I whispered the words under my breath and closed the door. When I turned around, I saw the Oga family's women with a huge grin on their faces while Mr. Oga was groveling on the ground. I was torn between ripping Oga in half and escaping into the darkest hole in hell that I just stood there frozen as if I had looked into Medusa's eyes. Misaki was the first one to talk to me and that is how the weirdest day to the rest of my life started.

**Misaki's POV**

I could not believe what had gotten into my idiotic, romance killing brother. Even a rock has more emotions than he does and today he kissed Hilda in front of us. The worm was also planning a romantic evening for their anniversary and I could not be happier. Hilda has been having nightmares on a daily basis, she needs him, and this is probably the best for the both of them. Hilda stood at the door with a face as red as a ripe tomato unable to move due to Tatsumi's bold moves towards her. Seeing her as tough time was frozen, I spoke first "Hilda looks like Tatsumi has feelings for you. Well it is about time the idiot showed his feelings. *Remember when you lost your memory you were asleep for three days he stayed by your side without once falling asleep. The tension on his face was more obvious than your blush. Well I think you better get started on their lunch since you are going to see him soon."

**Hilda's POV**

As soon as Misaki said that, I remembered I had to see him at school on the roof. The idea of seeing him gave me the butterflies I could not help but feel like a lovesick girl because I was in love with him. I moved towards the kitchen and put on an apron, and then I turned towards Mrs. Oga and asked, "Mom could you help me cook Oga's favorite food?" She gladly came to kitchen and took out a set of utensils and ingredients. It took me a few cuts on my fingers and about an hour to get his lunch ready. I went into the bath to release all the tension, stress, and sweat of the day. I could have stayed in the bath the whole day but I knew I had to face the music when I saw him again. After my shower, I decided it was better not to watch my soaps because they would cover romance the one thing I wanted as far away from my mind as possible. I started boiling the young master's milk while I packed Oga's bento.

My day was as eventful as a snail in a 100-meter race. Most days I would just use Alaindelon to get to school but he did not show up even after I called him twice. I decided if I started walking, I would get to school by lunch. Misaki suggested I put my uniform on before going so that the heat does not go through my black dress. I decided she was right; I changed and started to school. When I had just come to Earth most men would try to hit on me or try to pick me up for a date. Now most people would not even try to approach me and if someone did, they were cautioned that I was Oga's bride and that he destroyed a school to save me. I investigated into who let the rumors start and it turned out it was Natsume who told the actual story. It made me happy that people thought Oga would destroy a school for me or re-establish his link with the young master to help me get out of a demon trap. I reached the school just when the bell for lunch rang. I made my way to our spot on the roof and for some reason associating with Oga's things as ours was now easier.

I walked up the staircase each one like an additional weight slowing me down a little. I probably spent a minute or two to get to the roof's door but it seemed like eternity. I opened the door, saw the most beautiful sight Oga was holding the young master and turning round, and round as if the happiest thing had happened to him. I made my presence known by coughing a little and Oga suddenly stopped. He turned around to face me, and then he put Beel down next to Fruichi, rushed towards me, and grabbed me by the waist twirling me in the air. I was shocked and happy at the same time, after twirling me twice; he put me down and kissed me on the cheek. What was happening I could not understand? When I asked him about the reason for the sudden happiness, he said he would tell me when he got home. We had a quite lunch; he actually told me the food tasted good for the first time. Something had happened between this morning and lunch I hope that lasts as long as possible. When I was about to leave Oga got up turned me around and with the flow, he tipped me over. He kissed me and said, "You can call this little guy whatever you like here is a letter from hell proving it." For the second time since I saw Beel, I was this happy. I grabbed him from Oga's back and said, "Beelzy I will see you at home." Wondering what had happened I left for home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6 End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter it is time to play the game! Any suggestions to which game Oga should play. Thank you all of my 2700 readers. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Game, Grave, and Kiss

**Chapter 7: The Game, Grave, and Kiss**

**Disclaimer: The Tekken moves are fabricated, while the story is mine. I applied as a mangaka assistant to get onto the Beelzebub team but they need to know how to draw.**

**Oga's POV**

Argh I had had enough of this responsibility-pushing jackass of a Demon Lord. He dared to not only challenge me in a game but I could choose. He was taunting me by showing me that he could beat me in any game he wanted. I punched a "Test Your Strength" machine to calm myself down and the machine broke. Then I turned to the demon lord and said, "I accept your challenge but since I am playing a King I want two rewards when I win. The first a letter stating that Hilda can call Beel by name and second you as my representative asking Hilda's parents approval of me being her husband. Do you accept?"

The Demon Lord looked at me as if I had asked for the simplest things possible. He then laughed and said, "Now I know why my son likes you. You could care less if I am a Demon Lord or not stating that when you win rather than if. I also like your naïve courage, come choose a game you like and let me educate you. I accept your terms and conditions because you accept mine."

I looked and looked, I would have bet my life for this room one year ago, but now my head has just these thoughts, 'Fight to protect Hilda and Beel!' A year ago, I would have never thought that I would suddenly fall in love with a woman from hell. I saw a fighting games section and decided it was best to duke it out man to man. I would just fist fight him but he was probably hundred times stronger than Beel when in hell, and there was no way I was risking this gamble. The very thought of being separated from Hilda and Beel made my skin crawl. I saw an arcade game I used to play a lot, Tekken 3® I decided that was the best game to play because it had a variety of characters and it lasted 3 rounds. I moved towards the game and told the Demon King, "Let me wipe your face in the dirt with this game." The Demon Lord started the game and said, "I am Player 1 and you better not regret your choice later." The Demon Lord chose Jin and I picked King as my character.

**AN: These are two characters in the game with which I have been able to finish the game! For the game section, I will use Jin and King.**

The game started each round was going to be sixty seconds long. Depending on how the game would, play out this could be longest three minutes of my life. The announcer spoke, "Round 1. Ready. Fight!" Both of our characters ran towards the other Jin ducked under King's flying drop kick and connected with a huge spinning backhand punch. King did a flip on the ground, kicked Jin's chin, and then kicked three times out of which two were successfully blocked. Now it was a punching contest, lefts, rights, jabs, uppercuts, blocks, throws the whole deal. There were 15 seconds left in the first half and Jin had ten percent of his health while King had two percent. Jin was trying to make space between the two because even tough an attack would put King down, the same was true for Jin. King started to run and suddenly he pounced upon Jin like a tiger after it's pray. Jin however, was ready and kicked King into the ground. There were three seconds left on the clock when the announcer declared, "Round 1 Winner Jin." I looked towards the Demon Lord who did not seem to be smirking or laughing it was as if he was unaware of his surroundings. Then I turned my attention towards the screen the announcer spoke, "Round 2. Ready. Fight!" This time King's attack connected first and it was a kick to the chest. Jin got up and jumped into the air. While defying all of the laws of gravity he started to spin. Jin kicked King who was now down. King sprung up, kicked Jin's jaw, and followed with three quick punches. Jin was disoriented due to the barrage of strikes; King took advantage of this and jumped on top of Jin's head. King then used his body weight and while doing a back flip he slammed Jin's head into the ground. Then he started kicking the ground, and as soon as Jin got up King gave him a finishing uppercut. The announcer spoke, "Round 2 Winner King." I just defeated the Demon Lord from a better margin than he defeated me. I felt so proud even Baby Beel on my shoulders was dancing with glee screaming, "Aba Dabuh!"

However, I knew the celebrations had to wait until after I had won the third round. The announcer declared the start of the third round. This time we both wanted to see how the other would start the attack. King started to attack with a combo of low kicks it let Jin know that he was going to win without running like a chicken. Jin punched King twice to let him know this was going to be a fight he was going to win. Jin had eighty-two percent health left while King had eighty percent left. King had to attack next to get the upper hand back; he rushed into Jin with a spear. Jin saw the attack coming and step to the side, King did a front flip turned around and gave Jin a spinning kick to the jaw. King would win if the time was to stop but neither would be happy if the clock were to decide the outcome of their match. King provoked Jin by asking him to come and attack him. Jin rushed towards King with a flying kick, which was miraculously blocked. King took advantage of the situation and kicked Jin twice once on the face then on the chest. The clock showed twenty-five seconds with Jin having only ten percent of his health left while King had fifty-two percent left. Both the Demon Lord and I were ready to launch our next attack when Beel pulled the wire out and started to cry due to the shock.

I tapped Beel on the head and said, "You know better than to touch the wire, and now that you caused the problem you want to cry? Don't you remember the lesson your mom and I taught you? A man learns from his mistakes and does not repeat them again. You touched the wire at home and it hurt, you cried and we told you why. When we asked you why you said, "Dah!" that means you understand but now you touch the wire again. Be a man and hold your tears in because your stupidity caused them." Beel stopped crying; I took him to the ball pen and said, "Play here till I kick your dad's ass."

"Now co-parent let us start the game again I am still going to kick your ass." The Demon Lord shouted, "Get me a transfer gem, my official seal, and the official notepad." He then turned to me and said, "Oga you pass as a father for my little brat and as Hilda's husband. I will write a letter to Hilda that lets her know that she my permission to call the brat whatever she likes. I will not reveal to her our little gamble as long as you say that you asked for my permission and I said okay. Now we will go visit Hilda's parents while her sister is being summoned to where they are."

The Demon Lord then gave me a letter and a circular ball and said, "This letter tells Hilda that she can call Beelzebub whatever name she likes, bite on that ball and we will meet Yolda where her parents are." I bit on the ball and suddenly transferred into a gray area. I saw Yolda and wished she were Hilda because I wanted to kiss that face. Yolda did not notice me, or ignored me but she bowed to the Demon Lord and asked, "Your Majesty, I hope I can be of help but why summon me to this place?" The Demon Lord answered, "A suitor that I believe to be the best fit for Hilda wanted her parents' approval. So I brought him here, but he needs the whole family to accept him hence you are here too." Yolda's face screamed that somebody was in love with Hilda enough to marry her.

The Demon Lord then asked me step forward, and Yolda's mouth dropped as I said, "Hey! Long time no see. I am here to ask for Hilda's hand in marriage." Yolda probably wanted to shout why he was the best suitor. However, she knew better than to question the King of Hell. She waited a few moments and said, "I accept him as my sister's husband because he may be human but this man could give Lucifer a run for his money. I have never seen a bigger idiot trying to take on the strongest army from Hell for a woman. They would be miserable together and I think these two deserve each other." When Yolda turned and started to speak, I realized I was at a gravesite but since I was inside the family grave, I did not realize until then. Yolda finished speaking, turned to me, and said, "I might hate her but it is my way of getting her attention, you hurt her or tell her that I love her I will rip your balls out. Hope you make each other miserable."

She then turned to the Demon Lord and said, "The family approves Hilda marrying this foolish human since he is recommended by the Demon Lord himself. I leave the family seal to you to give to Oga Tatsumi." Yolda disappeared and the Demon Lord gave me Hilda's family seal. It was about time that I left. So, I called Alaindelon who immediately appeared; I thanked the Demon Lord and transferred to the top of the school's roof where Hilda would come to deliver lunch. As I transferred onto the roof the bell for lunch rang, I was so happy. I held Beel as Simba in the Lion King and twirled him round and round. Then I heard the rusty door creak open I knew it was Hilda since I had Alaindelon make sure that no one would come to the roof except for Hilda. Fruichi who was the only person Alaindelon allowed since he was weird like that. I pretended not to notice her so she coughed a little to let me know she was there. This time there were no remarks about how I should be careful not to treat the young master as my play toy. She just stood there smiling and blushing at the same time. I could not resist myself anymore I place Beel next to Fruichi and I ran towards her. I lifted her into the air and twirled her around twice before I put her down and kissed her on the cheek.

She tried to ask me why was I so happy, but I just asked for the bento and said I would tell her when I got home. We then headed towards Beel who was happy seeing his parents happy. Fruichi looked like he would complain any second now. I looked at him with a death glare and said, "If you want to complain disappear right now. Actually you know what just leave before I punch you down the stairs." Fruichi quickly disappeared screaming, "OGA YOU BASTARD, YOU TOOK MY HILDA AWAY FROM ME!" We spent the rest of the lunch in silence except for the compliments I gave her food since I saw the band-aids on her fingers. The food tasted good but even if it did not as a man, I would not only have to eat it but compliment it too. Beel was happily drinking milk in his mother's lap. It was a perfect family picture if only Hilda would dress as a girl rather than a nanny.

The lunch bell rang and Hilda was about to leave, I grabbed her hand and said, "From now on you are his mother not his nanny. No one is going to replace you so, you can call him whatever you like. Now come on give it a try." Hilda looked confused so I showed her a letter from the Demon Lord and said, "Alaindelon gave this to me that was the reason for my happiness. Now try calling him by a cute baby name." Hilda did not need to be told twice, once she had read the letter happiness was written all over her face. She grabbed him from my back and spoke, "Beelzy I will see you at home."

She was now leaving for a second time but I wanted to stop her again, kiss her, and tell her I love her. Except that, surprise had to wait until tonight. I just had to keep it together till this evening and if she accepted my proposal, she was mine. I would make her the happiest woman alive; I just have to hang in there until tonight. I texted Misaki letting her know that Hilda is on her way back home. The next few hours are going to be the longest of my life.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7 End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
